Sweet Cure
by ButaNdINg
Summary: What if Ranma's curse can be cure by a special someone? COMPLETE! YAHOO! YAHOO! :)
1. Sweet Cure

Chapter 1: The Cure  
  
After school...  
  
Akane: Ranma! Ranma!  
  
Ranma: What your too noisy! Can't you see I'm watching here!  
  
Akane was holding an old book about China.  
  
Akane: Ranma I found the cure!  
  
Ranma: What cure?  
  
Akane: Baka! The cure of your cursed body!  
  
Ranma: Really!  
  
Ranma grabbing the book that Akane's holding  
  
Akane: Turn to page 32. I found it in the library while I'm studying. I did not really read all because of these...  
  
Ranma: What!!!!!!!  
  
Akane: Are you alright?  
  
Ranma was shocked but blushing furiously  
  
Akane: What's wrong?  
  
Ranma: .........uh..uh..uh..  
  
Akane: Hello?  
  
She waved her hand in Ranma's eyes. Still no response..  
  
Akane: Give me that  
  
She grabbed the book  
  
Akane: "There are three things that a jusenkyo curse can be cured." Well we have done 2 but didn't work or no money then what is the other one? "One of this is kissing its first love. This will only work if the cursed body is turning a year"  
  
Moments of silence the two are shocked of what they have read.... The question is why does it have to be like this it can be anything but not a kiss!....  
  
Ranma: Akane...  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and Akane looked back..  
  
Akane: What...  
  
Ranma's eyes is half opened and getting his distance closer to Akane's face  
  
Ranma: Kiss me...  
  
Akane: Wha..What?! Shit! I can't move! Do I need to kiss him? Just like that? Ra..Ranma...  
  
Ranma changes his face....  
  
Ranma: Wahahahahahahaahahahaha!!! Beh! Who the hell will I ever kiss your lips! Ewww! Hahahaha!  
  
Akane: Ranma no baka!!!  
  
Akane punches Ranma that went him flying Then Soun and Genma came....  
  
Soun: What? What? Did I hear? Kiss?!  
  
Genma: Yeah did I also hear kiss?! Who? Where?  
  
Akane: Will you guys just shut up!  
  
She threw the book but the two catches the book then you know read.....  
  
Soun and Genma w/ tears falling down in their eyes: Saotome-kun, Tendo-kun... our... children... kiss!!!  
  
Because of their happiness they just throw away the book. Then Kasumi and Nabiki came.... Then again they read the book and because of happiness they threw the book then happosai came. He grabs the book while flying holding his collection reading the book he thought that it was a FHM magazine he threw it away then Shampoo came with her delivery bike and read all about it but she bumped at a post where Mousse,Ukyou and Ryouga was eating okonomiyaki then the book went flying to Ryouga's plate and read it ... that's the end.  
  
Akane: sigh whatever..

Author's Note: Well that's the end of part one pretty dorky I think if it is.... Well I love Ranma and Akane!!!! Wohoo! !!


	2. Sweet Cure

I am really really really really sorry!!! I really need time to think about this fanfic.... I'll just change chap 2. coz it really doesn't fit at all... so here's the **REAL ** chap 2...

Chapter 2

Ranma walking with a stick (as usual)..

Ranma: Kuso! Akane... it's just a joke... why does she always treat me like that ... mallet and then fly away and then a slap and then a punch and.... What more!!! A stupid flying barbell that is about to fall on my head??!!....

Then he heard something above.... A barbell that is about to hit his head..

Ranma: And it will hit on someone who is about to eat my dinner!!!

Back at the Tendo residence

Kasumi: Mina! Dinner is ready we'll just wait for Ranma

Genma was about to eat Ranma's dinner when suddenly he a barbell hit his head

Genma: Itaaa!.... hmm? (looking at the barbell then at the roof) Soun! Your ceiling is broken!

At the front door....

Ranma: I'm back.. I'm so hungry what's dinner

Kasumi: O Ranma-kun we were waiting for you come let's eat....

Ranma: Hai!!!!

While eating....

Soun: So ... Ranma... have you choose your first love? If I know... Akane is your first love.. ne- Saotome-kun

Akane (blushes)

Ranma (choking): Oi! I'm eating here! Besides who the hell I am kissing Akane! That kawaiikunee and unsexy tomboy... wahahahahaha

Akane: errrrrrrrr...... Fine! Go ahead you still have you beautiful, sexy and a WOMAN fiancé ( turns back then mallets Ranma) hmph!

Ranma: Kawaiikunee.....

Soun ( whispers Genma- panda): L.Q. love quarrel 

Ranma: Urusai!

Akane on their rooftop

Akane: -Ranma no Baka why cant he just understand what I feel that I...I...Ca...-

Shampoo appears one of the rooftops

Shampoo: Shampoo Ranma first love , Ranma first love Shampoo....Ranma needs Shampoo kiss turn back boy and Shampoo need Ranma kiss turn back girl..

Akane (scratching head): Your point is?

Shampoo: Akane must die so Ranma not choose Akane!... Prepare to die!

Ukyou: MATTEO!

Ryouga: Shampoo stop this please you don't understand

Ukyou: You know that Ranma's first love is....

Shampoo: Stop! Shampoo no need explains Ranma love Shampoo and Shampoo love Ranma! We compatible not (points Akane) Akane....

Akane was about cry when Ranma appears on the roof...

Ranma: What the hell is this!!!

Akane: Ranma!

Shampoo ( comes closer to Ranma): Ranma kiss now Shampoo!

Ranma: Na-nani?!

Ukyou (whispers Akane): Don't just stand there.... Remember that Ranma's first love is you

Akane: Me?! But he always tease me and even make me...

Ukyou: Cry?... You know Akane you cry because you don't really have this experienced to be teased by someone that you love... Isn't that right Ryouga- honey

Ryouga (blushes): Hai!!!

Akane: Love I don't even love this guy

Shampoo: Well then Ranma don't kiss Shampoo then Shampoo (with devilish smile) force Ailen/ Airen... Tendo prepare battle!

Akane: Na-nani?!

Author's note

Well end of chappy 2 next mission complete chappy 3!! Sori for the long waits because of school activities.... Thanks for the review they give me energy to finish this fic!


	3. Sweet cure

Chap. 3!

Well the chapter that they all 've been waiting for! Enjoy!

-blah-: MIND THOUGHTS

Shampoo: Prepare to fight Akane!

Shampoo was about to hit Akane when suddenly Ranma interfere

Ranma: Shampoo don't do this.... Just think who really is your first love... maybe... (points Ryouga)....Ryouga!

Ryouga: Hey!

Ukyo: What are you talking about he's my boyfriend!

Ranma: hehehe... Jodang Jodang! Or maybe..... Mousse!

All: Mousse?!

Shampoo: Mousse?! (thinks the past then remembers the time that mousse was about to say something romantic to Shampoo but tells to a pig and realizes that she always waits for mousse to say that word that she always want to hear from Mousse but the tournament came and then she met Ranma).... Shampoo think mind first....

Then she went of...

Akane: Ranma....

Ranma: Hmm?

Ryouga (whispers Ukyo): I think we should go now....

Then Ryouga and Ukyo disappears while Akane and Ranma are talking

Akane: Thank you for saving my life...

Ranma (blushes when Akane smiles): Don't mention it –I wish that Akane will be my first love-...

Akane: look shooting stars!

Ranma: Wow! They really look cute when I look on the rooftop-Like you-

Ranma was about to tell something when, as usual someone interfere....

Soun: Look Saotome-kun shooting stars Let's go to the rooftop

Genma-panda: apo!!

When Soun is about to sit at their rooftop they saw Ranma and Akane

Soun: O forget it Saotome... We will just leave them alone and do whatever they do under the shooting stars....

-Ranma: Akane you know your really cute under the shooting stars....

Akane: Thank you Ranma I really....

When Ranma kisses Akane then they fall down together to do something-

Soun: I hope that will happen and then they will be nake....

Ranma punches them went flying

Ranma: Baka!!!!! (looks at Akane) I'm going down now Akane enjoy!

Akane: Hai...

Ranma was about to go down when he watch Akane look at the shooting stars falling....

Ranma: -She really is cute!-

When Genma-panda and Soun appears... from nowhere

Soun: You sure Ranma? You don't wanna do something w/ Akane?

Ranma: Ikagenishiro!!!!!!!!!

Then they went flying

Ranma: Bakero... better start counting days now ....

Well that's the end of chap 3.! Don't worry I will help Ranma and Akane show there feelings ! Ja ne!


	4. Sweet Cure

Chapter 4:

Wow! Chap.4?! Well I think its really fair because you waited so long for chap.3 I'll add one, two? I don't know well just r&r pls.............

At the Tendo Residence...

Ranma: NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akane (slides door): Ranma why are you shouting! For your information I'm studying for our exams! Why don't you just shut up and do some reading! (Saw the calendar that Ranma was holding...) Hey... is that my calendar?

Ranma: Akane did the book said that I need to kiss someone at the exact date and time?!

Akane: Ow!! Don't shout! Well I think its yes.... You have to kiss someone that you love at the exact date and time and if not....

Ranma: If not.... Then what ?!

Akane: you'll have to wait for the next 50 years ... But first will you tell me where did you get my calendar?

Ranma: At your room...

Akane: You went to my room without any permission?!!

Ranma: well the door was open and I saw the calendar and then....

Akane: Oh Ranma! Your such a pervert ( mallets Ranma then walks away)

Ranma: Kawaiiiikuneee!!!!

Akane: I hope he doesn't peek or stole anything from my room! Or else ..... arghhhhhhhhhhh! (bangs door ) (Then opens again ) wait .... I forgot..... my calendar

(saw Ranma escapes) Ranma! Come back here you idiot! Give me back my calendar!

Well that ends the Tendo residence whole busy day......

Then morning came.....

Akane (wakes up): What a lovely morning..... Is it today the!?

Genma (wakes up Ranma) : Wake up! Wake up! Ranma its time

Ranma: Wha? What? What is today? Its Saturday stupid it's the day that I went to Jusenkyou and was cursed (then hides under his blanket) (then sits up) Its Saturday!!??

Akane is about to slide the door when Ranma opens then run...

Akane: Ranma!! Have you decided yet?!

Ranma (stops): Decide? Yup I decided!

Akane: Then who?

Ranma: uhmm..... I'll have to surprise her later...

Akane: Later?

Ranma (starts to run): At 4pm!

Akane: 4pm? Where?

Ranma: At the park! AAAAHHHH!

Onna-Ranma: Kuso! You little creep!!

Happousai: Nani?! How dare you talk to your master like that?!

Onna-Ranma: I don't care if I talk to someone whose a hentai little octopus who always peeks girls and stole some brassier!

Happousai: Na? Nandato? (tears) Why don't you understand the feelings of an old man like me?

Onna-Ranma: Oh yeah I understand you but you understand this?! (punches) hmph baka! Well better get ready now

Akane (peeks): Ranma.......

While eating breakfast....

Ranma (finished eating): I'm finished! (stands up then leave)

Akane: -what the heck is he up to? -.... -Better check it out-...-After I finish eating my breakfast-...

Chap 4 end....

Chap5.

Akane: Better check him now (sneaks up to the door then closed quietly)

When Akane went out at the other side of the door Genma, Soun , Nabiki, Kasumi, Ryouga, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse are decorating for Ranma and Akane ï 


End file.
